


Hic habitat felicitas

by AdelaideScott



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venían a su cama cuando ella entrenaba (fuertes y cegadoras). Entonces podríamos decir que era doloroso, pero en absoluto si lo comparamos con la pérdida de Teresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hic habitat felicitas

**Author's Note:**

> 027.Mojito.Tabla alcohólica.Fandom insano.2/100@Reto diario.

Venían a su cama cuando ella entrenaba (fuertes y cegadoras). Entonces podríamos decir que era doloroso, pero en absoluto si lo comparamos con la pérdida de Teresa (morder limones, salarse heridas), de su abrazo cálido y seguro bajo el sol, en donde no importaba la sed ni el cansancio del cuerpo que luego ardía de pasión, a pesar del terror de descubrirse como más que la presa desafortunada de un demonio. No dolía. No dolía. Ni siquiera era humillante, porque Clare pensaba en sí misma como en un fantasma flotando en menta. Construían sobre sus restos un gemido, un suspiro, agua entre las piernas y agujas en los senos. Adiós. Risas.

Ni siquiera hablemos de Ophelia, que le arrancó sangre y la bebió como un vampiro, afirmando que era débil. Casi como follar con una humana.

Jean (demasiado dulce) suspira a su lado. Le aparta el cabello de la cara, la mese encima de su pecho y le acaricia la espalda. Clare no sabe cómo apartarse.

-Y dime...¿ella sabía lo que te hacía cuando...?

El dorso de una mano se le posa en la mejilla y Clare permanece neutral. No devuelve el gesto, no lo recibe contra su calor. Su mente viaja hacia otras épocas. Sonríe para sí misma. Sabe que Jean no podría entenderlo.

-Me hizo muy feliz. Es todo lo que importa.

Y es la verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada es mío, solo el fic.


End file.
